Fascination
by Hoshi-chan1
Summary: Vampires..The allure of night. Dark temptations and a deeply rooted fascination. Heero as a vampire and others soon to follow. Take a journey into a vampire's thoughts Care to find out more? Read and find out. I'll let you be the judge. R&R minna-san!
1. Prologue

Fascination.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
AN: Another GW fic a bit different from the first I posted here...it'll be a bit morbid and possibly graphic depending on where my creativity takes me. This prologue is goin' up and will be the only part unless you ppl review and wish for me to continue the story. Its interactive! ^-^;; the continuation of this fic is up to you and your reviews...I'm open to suggestions...so speak your mind. Ja ne!  
Disclaimer: GW charries don't belong to me...but original charries and plot line does.   
  
On with the show.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Cyrei sat up groggily waking up just in time to gaze at the saffron pinks and violets that lit up the sky as the sun lowered below the horizon. Running a hand thourh her dark aubrun tresses a sigh escaped her shapely pink lips as she stood stifling a yawn. She was unaware of the prussian orbs that stared watching her as soon as darkness fell.These eyes were blue a blue as that of the night itself. Continuing with what seemed to be a nightly routine she made her way to the bathroom. The eyes peering through the window stood unblinking and unwavering in the hungered gaze which lingered upon her every move. Soon after running water could be heard as steam began to rise from the hot water that streamed into the white porcelain tub. The eyes continued to watch her. Cyrei stiffened and turned looking around,feeling as if she were being watched. The figure was out of sight before her eyes glanced upon where it once was . She spoke her voice soft,smooth question evident in its intonation.   
"Who's there? " Her voice seemed directed at the figure who, remained cloaked using the shadows as sanctuary. Safe from the gaze of those long lashed azure orbs. With a sigh and a crooked grin she chided herself.   
"I'm way too jumpy." With that said she slid her shirt off the creamy skin of her shoulders and bare back now visible. The figure continued to watch, a tongue running over the lips as if it had begun to thirst. For what ...we may not know. As lust began to creep into those eyes she closed the door. The lust within those orbs subsided somewhat. In spite of the fact that she was now out of sight, the figure remained watching patiently, as always unbeknownst to the one being watched, part of the nightly routine.   
  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Ah...the end of the prologue..who's watching Cyrei..can ya figure it out?? tell me whatcha think or alas this will be the last chapter. 


	2. First encounter

Chapter one  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
The figure satisfied, walked away from the window.   
"Cyrei." Was the whisper that escaped those lips the low volume of the statement not hiding the rich sonorous voice which the figure had. He looked up to the night sky with eyes that held an ancient intelligence,wondering silently what was the reason for his long lived fascination with that particular mortal. He was no stranger to beauty,he himself was extremely handsome with deep brown hair that fell before those prussian orbs which gazed with an intensity that would raise the hairs on anyone's neck. The only clue to reveal his pretenatural nature would be the pale marble like skinand if one looked closely enough the tips of abnormally sharp canines could be spotted. He often found something lacking on rare occassions,during which he did not partake in the "routine". It was during these times that the night seemed to lose its beauty,the darkness less enticing. Shrugging off what he deemed as residual human emotions he made his way to the hunt.   
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Once again the auburn hair of Cyrei came into view and she stretched her hair still a bit damp as it hung loosely her hair long enough to barely graze her elbows. She now wore a black leather skirt and a crimson peasant blouse both of which clung to her lithe body nicely leaving little to the imagination. Nonetheless this flattering attire was pleasing to the eye. The neckline was just under her collarbone a sliver necklace on her neck, so long it fell beneath that shirt. It rested between her ample breasts. She had ona light sheen of lip gloss which accentuated and brought attention to those shapely full pink lips. She looked about and blinked wondering why she no longer felt as if she were being watched. Shrugging she pulled on her black jacket tying the sash at her waist as she strolled out of the room her black boots making sounds as she walked along. After walking a bit she reached the door of what appeared to be a tavern of sorts Soon after she entered. Quickly she was surrounded by sounds of laughter music and wisps of smoke from a distant cigarette. She smiled as she looked around obviously looking for something. The pale figure loomed in the shadows. His eyes no longer full of lust instead a sated smile upon those pale lips. Cyrei's gaze fell upon him. Her eyebrow arched as she felt herself drawn to him and his peircing gaze slowly as if she had no control over her own steps she neared him. After a moment she was within a foot of him. She finally seemed to find her voice.  
"Hello..." She couldn't seem to think of another word to say at that point as he smiled at her,she unable to move her eyes from that gaze.   
"Hello." Came the smooth reply those masculine lips curling into an enigmatic smile. It bewildered her and she found her mind fogged her emotions conflicting with her gut,the amazingly potent attraction she felt towards her did not aid at all in her plight. She ran her tongue over her lips which suddenly felt dry. Vaguely she heard him invite her to sit. She sat down her eyes not moving from his gaze. His gaze compelled her to comply with his every whim, any objections that might have sprouted within her mind had disappated with a single word.   
  
"Relax.." He chuckled breaking her out of that foggy reverie. She blinked as if regaining her senses all at once and smiled sheepishly a slight blush making the skin of her cheeks florid. She cleared her throat.   
"I'm sorry..your eyes..they're just so.." She trailed off as their gazes met once more and he seemed to speak volumes,something familiar without words. It was as if they'd met before. The apprehension left her and she let out a relieved sigh as she continued her sentence. "Intense. It seems I've forgotten how to speak these days.." She shrugged and his smile merely widened.  
"I suppose I'm not the first to tell you that you are quite beautiful..." He paused as if he did not know her name,when in truth its sound ran through his mind causing a serene feeling to run through him. After so long, so many watchful hours,days he was finally speaking to her. This young magnificent womanling,perfect in any visual sense.  
"Cyrei. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner.." Her voice sounded soft and lilting much like the sound of what he'd imagine a choir of angels to have. He smiled.  
"Its quite alright. I'm Heero." He extended a hand and she did the same as much to her surprise he kissed it gently another smile upon those lips as the florid color returned to her face. "Pleased to meet you."   
  
Cyrei was a bundle of turbulence. Never in all her years of life had she experienced something so intense. This frightened her as much as it amazed her. She smiled slightly as she tried to regain some of her self-restraint. Enthralled. If this is what seduction was, as so many authors had written of it,she was ecstatic. Never had she been more willing to succumb to another's desires. Her walls were down. He acknowledged this and smiled. The courting had now begun. 'Finally,I may yet have a chance to win this being of light. '   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
Well tbc whenever i get the inspiration.. I have a lot of ideas swimming around in my head. ^_^ 


End file.
